The last glimmer of hope
by Lisiane Black
Summary: Londres sombre doucement dans le chaos alors que la guerre est déclarée. Pourtant India revient et apporte avec elle un courage oublié de beaucoup. Déterminée à vivre, elle va devenir pour ses amis, la dernière lueur d’espoir. Suite de l'histoire d'India
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Il y a maintenant plusieurs mois de celà, j'ai fini une histoire "Si on pouvait changer le passé...", racontée à l'époque des maraudeurs dont l'héroine principale, India, était envoyée dans le passé. Peut être cela vous dit-il quelque chose? Pour quelques un, la réponse doit être oui...(enfin, j'espère...)

Bref, ce jour où j'ai publié mon dernier chapitre, j'avais annoncée une suite... Et bien la voilà!

The last glimmer of hope, se developpait depuis déjà longtemps dans mon esprit au point de connaître déjà la fin. Une bonne partie de la trame est déjà tracée et j'ai décidé de commencer à tout mettre sur papier.

Je vous présente donc le prologue. Ne soyez pas étonnés si vous trouvez que les premières lignes ressemblent quelque peu à un passage du dernier chapitre de "Si on pouvait changer le passé..."

En effet, j'ai repris le passage où Sirius lit le journal d'India parce que _primo_, ça permet de faire un petit récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé dans l'histoire précédente et _secundo,_ j'ai rajouté quelques lignes qui nous en apprenent plus sur Sirius.

C'est une histoire qui promet d'être assez sombre. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Je remercie tous les reviewers pour leur soutien constant quand j'écrivais "Si on pouvait changer le passé..." car cela m'a beaucoup aidé dans la continuation de cette histoire.

Je veux dédier ce prologue et toute cette histoire à ma soeur, Annabelle, qui ne se lasse jamais de me lire en avant première pour me donner son point de vue, qui m'encourage sans cesse et sans relache. Merci d'être là pour moi et de me donner tant de bonnes idées. J'espère que toute l'histoire sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sirius pénétra vivement dans le manoir en claquant la porte et se dirigea directement dans le salon. La famille Weasley, Potter ainsi que Remus et Tonks étaient assis autour d'une table et discutaient gaiement.  
-Heu...salut! Lança t-il d'un air maussade. Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps. James ? demanda t-il. Les cartons de India sont toujours dans ton grenier?  
James acquiesça de la tête mais Sirius montait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se dirigea vers les cartons et les ouvrit un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât enfin ce qu'il cherchait : Le journal de India. Il sortit le journal et alla se poser dans un coin. Il ouvrit doucement la première page. Des mots étaient inscris à l'encre noir dans une écriture fine et précise.

_  
India McGregore,  
Poudlard, 1977  
__"Le monde est si vide si l'on n'y imagine que montagnes, fleuves et villes ; mais d'y savoir quelqu'un avec qui l'on s'entend, avec qui l'on peut vivre en silence, c'est ce qui fait de ce globe un jardin habité."  
Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

Sirius arrêta sa lecture. Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de tourner la page. India était repartie en France définitivement. Sirius le savait. Il n'y avait plus un seul moyen de retour pour elle. L'Angleterre était un territoire condamné, pris au piège entre les griffes de Voldemort. Sirius soupira, fatigué de cette guerre. Et après la Grande Bretagne, la France serait-elle la prochaine cible du seigneur des ténèbres ?  
Il tourna délicatement la page pour voir apparaître des pages entières de son écriture. India avait couché des centaines de mots sur ce cahier, déversant toutes ses pensées.

_Trois jours déjà. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar sans retour possible. Je suis entièrement perdue. Me voilà en 1977. J'ai fait un saut de 21 ans dans le passé. La magie existe réellement. Croyez-vous cela possible ? J'ai beau être littéraire, m'imaginer des mondes sans limites, je n'en suis pas moins réaliste. Je n'ai jamais cru à la magie, je n'ai jamais cru au hasard de circonstances. Nous sommes seuls maître de notre destin et pourtant je suis là... Je n'ai rein demandé, ni rien désiré mais me voilà...là.  
Ma vie était tellement simple avant, tellement banale. Mes parents étaient les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde... Je les croyais sincères. Ils m'ont pourtant menti... Je ne sais plus à qui me fier... Suis-je devenue folle ? Pourquoi est-ce moi ? Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive t-il ? Qui sont vraiment tous ces gens ? Qui est véritablement Albus Dumbledore ? Un imposteur ? Ou vraiment le directeur ? Tout est exactement identique. La description des lieux, le noms des personnes...les professeurs.  
Je suis devenue folle.._

_..._

Ils sont là en face de moi, tranquillement en train de discuter. Tout leur semble si simple, si facile. Ils ne paraissent pas le moins du monde inquiet. Ils ne voient rien. Les voir rire ainsi, sans soucis me devient douloureux. Je ne peux rien faire...  
Trois semaines que je suis à Poudlard...je croise les maraudeurs souvent. Lily me parle tout le temps... J'ai l'impression de les trahir. J'étouffe doucement...je me consume et j'ai peur. Peur de ce monde, peur de qui je suis, peur de demain.

...

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Bientôt trois mois! Je ne vois pas la fin de mon séjour! Si je peux appeler cela un séjour! Remus connaît mon secret depuis trois semaines! Il est très discret! Je crois qu'il a remarqué mon amertume envers Peter et il ne me comprend pas! Mais ce n'est pas facile de le voir tous les jours faire ami-ami avec les autres quand on sait qu'il va les vendre! Lily et James se sont embrassés! Ils sont trop mignons! Lors de la dernière sortie au Pré au Lard, James a demandé à Lily de l'accompagner! Bien sur, elle a accepté au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Moi, j'y suis allée avec Sirius et Remus! Peter est resté à la salle commune, il avait des devoirs à finir. Nous avions passé un merveilleux après-midi! Nous étions allés boire un verre aux Trois Balais! Sirius m'a fait goûter la bierreaubeurre ! J'adore! C'est trop bon! Ca un goût étrange mais c'est délicieux! Après, Remus est allé poster une lettre et il ne restait plus que Sirius et moi! Il m'a demandé où est ce que je voulais aller et j'ai donc proposé la cabane hurlante! Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a fait! Il m'a dit « Tu en as pas peur? On dit qu'il y a un monstre! » J'ai éclaté de rire! Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop compris pourquoi! Il a été adorable! J'ai fait la connaissance d'un Sirius totalement différent. Il n'était pas « le-garçon-le-plus-beau-de-toute-l-école-et-qui-a-toutes-les-filles-qu-il-veut ! ». Non! Il n'était pas comme cela! Il a été attentionné, tendre, amusant et cultivé! Nous avons eu des discussions que jamais je n'aurai imaginé entretenir avec lui! Il m'a fait visité des endroits surprenants! Il a plusieurs fois effleuré ma main. A chaque fois des frissons me traversaient. Son visage restait impassible pourtant j'ai du mal à croire que c'était seulement accidentel! Je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec la petite troupe! Je me pose, de plus en plus de questions! Lorsque le soir, les maraudeurs entament leur interminable discussion sur leur futur, j'ai énormément du mal à cacher ma tristesse! Comment se dire que dans quelques années, ils n'existeront plus! Qu'on ne verra plus jamais ces quatre jeunes gens rayonnants de joie et d'optimisme! Eux qui rient, insouciants du danger, insouciants de leur mort futur, insouciants. Si seulement on pouvait changer le passé...

...

Il fait noir à l'extérieur. Le feu crépite doucement dans la cheminé. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Ils sont partis me laissant seule, toute seule. Le savaient-il ? J'entends encore la voix du commissaire, je revois sans cesse leur dernier bisous et pourtant, j'ai peur d'oublier. Tout est noir autour de moi mais pas autant que dans mon esprit. Je doute pour tout. Sans le vouloir, sans réussir à m'échapper, une brume épaisse m'entoure. Chaque jour un peu plus, je m'enfonce dans un mutisme à faire peur. Je ne réussi pas à pleurer, je ne réussi plus à parler. Seuls des idées sombres m'oppressent davantage jour après jour. Ils m'observent tous, je le sens mais je n'arrive pas à le faire croire que tout va bien. J'ai entièrement dépassé ce stade là. Plus rien ne m'atteint, plus rien ne me fait réagir ! Je ne suis plus qu'un automate...

...

L'année avance doucement mais j'ai l'impression de stagner. Je ne réussis pas à avancer. Je ne réussis plus à marcher... Des mois sont passés depuis la dernier fois, depuis la sortie. Sirius m'a embrassé... j'ai eu des frissons...j'en ai encore

...

Il me fait peur. Pas comme on représente la peur habituellement. Seulement à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés, je tremble. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, mon cœur s'affole. Il est si imposant, si grand. Chacun de ses gestes sont si sûr, si serein. Et pourtant il est gentil, attentionné, aimant. Mais j'ai tout de même peur. Peur de le blesser, peur de le trahir, peur de le voir souffrir, peur de le perdre. Il me déstabilise à chacune de ses paroles... Il semble tellement sûr de lui, il m'impressionne. Est-ce cela l'amour ? Est-ce la peur constante qu'il disparaisse ? Est-ce l'angoisse continuelle de le décevoir ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire depuis mon arrivée... ils sont si différents de moi, tellement éloignés de mon univers et pourtant... je les aime tendrement d'un naturel qui m'effraie.

...

J'ai passé mes vacances chez Sirius. Le début a été un peu laborieux mais tout s'est bien fini en fin de compte. J'ai eu le grand honneur de rencontrer sa mère. C'est une femme plutôt aigri et même si c'est paroles étaient loin d'être gentilles, je ne réussis pas à lui en vouloir. C'est une femme, c'est la mère de Sirius. Celle qui l'a mis au monde, celle qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est. Et rien que pour cela, je pourrai la remercier. Je ne la haïs pas, je lui suis reconnaissante. Sirius est quelqu'un de bien et j'espère sincèrement qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte.

...

Voilà un moment que je n'ai plus écrit, disons que je n'en avais plus le goût pourtant j'ai promis...et je tiendrais ma promesse. Depuis nos dernières vacances de nombreuses choses nous sont arrivées. De retour à Poudlard, tout se passait bien...le groupe était encore plus uni que d'habitude, mes rapports avec Sirius étaient à l'apogée et notre relation parfaite...Sarah et Remus se rapprochait doucement...Ils étaient tellement mignons, le plus beau couple disait-on. Les cours reprirent rapidement avec des devoirs en abondance et je me félicitais d'avoir fini mes études...Comme c'était futile, alors! Les jours avancent, les heures passent et dans quelques jours je partirai avec Sirius pour vivre chez lui. Les maraudeurs quitteront Poudlard pour ne plus y revenir, tout du moins deux n'y reviendront plus jamais. Je me sens si seule et à part...j'aurai du partir depuis longtemps, j'aurais du savoir... Tout se passait bien durant les premières semaines, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on pensait, c'est ce qu'on espérait. J'ai toujours cru que Voldemort serait notre perte à tous, que c'était lui LE coupable de nos malheurs...J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui reposer toutes nos fautes, tous nos problèmes, toutes nos larmes. J'avais tout faux...je l'ai compris il y a trois semaines...quand tout a basculé sur notre nuage de rêve...quand j'ai réalisé la chance que nous avions de vivre...C'était il y a trois semaines... loin des soucis que tout a commencé...loin de la peur, loin des larmes... Tout était parfait ce jour là : il faisait beau...nous étions heureux...insouciants... mais surtout ignorant...C'était peut être trop parfait pour durer...  
Quand Sarah est morte, ce fut, je crois, le jour le plus dur pour tout le monde. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse réellement s'en aller laissant derrière elle, son souvenir, son odeur... Depuis que je connais le monde magique, j'ai toujours espérer que seul Voldemort pouvait ôter ainsi la vie, du moins à force de l'espérer je l'ai cru. Voir partir Sarah sans pouvoir se battre, à été très dur. Ses funérailles ont été pour tous un moment épouvantable, c'était le moment qui affirmait sa mort, qui l'éloignait de nous pour toujours, loin de nos yeux. Sa mort nous a tous porté un coup dur et les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs, les plus cruels. Chacun était plongé dans sa peine, les nerfs près à lâcher pour soutenir les autres... Les jours qui ont suivies furent interminables...Nous nous sommes tous remis peu à peu même si la douleur est toujours présente. Nous avons passé les jours suivant chacun dans le travail. Je devais récupérer tous les livres empruntés et ils devaient réviser. Dans quelques jours, je vais quitter Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais ça un jour mais c'est arrivé et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde ! Lors de ma discussion avec Remus, j'ai enfin eut ma réponse à ma question. En réalité, je la connaissais depuis le tout premier jour mais je n'avais pas encore compris. Être spectateur de la mort des gens qu'on aime alors que l'on a la possibilité de les sauver est impossible, sinon c'est qu'on ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est ce jour là, que j'ai décidé de les sauver...

...

Les voilà parti. Chacun va tracer sar route...chacun va avancer. L'ordre va les affermir tandis que moi, je m'éloigne doucement. Ils ont chacun un destin auquel je n'appartient pas. Pourtant, malgré tout. Malgré les interdictions, malgré les lois, malgré mon chagrin je vais agir. Agir pour leur bien, pour qu'ils puissent vivre encore longtemps. Je n'ai qu'un objectif, un unique but et c'est pour eux que je le fais.  
Peter va trahir.  
James se marier.  
Et Sirius devra m'oublier.  
Pourtant, ils seront heureux même sans moi.

...

J'ai mal. Je pleure. Je cris. J'étouffe. Je suffoque. Je meurs. Me voilà trahi, salie par mes parents. Ils me font horreurs, ils me font honte. Je ne suis plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus rien. J'ai tout perdu en quelques minutes...tout s'est envolé... Que dira Sirius ? J'ai peur, mon dieu. Peur encore une fois. J'avoue que je ne suis pas courageuse. Ni forte comme lui. J'ai mon cœur qui pèse lourdement, l'estomac qui se soulève pour rien. Depuis la mort de Cris, j'ai cessé de croire. J'avais plus goût à rien, plus envie de rien. J'étais seulement là, présent parce que je m'y devais. Cependant, je l'ai rencontré... Je l'ai finalement trouvé, ressenti, ce sentiment si puissant et indestructible. Et pourtant je vais devoir y renoncer...pour lui, pour eux, pour nous. J'ai peur, mon dieu... Et je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée de ma vie. Rien ne m'effraie plus que de le perdre... je tremble, je pleure, je l'aime.

...

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps...je me sens petit à petit partir.  
Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps de finir chacune de mes phrases, et c'est terrifiant de se voir ainsi confronter entre deux périodes. Je me bat pour pouvoir rester encore quelques minutes, tandis qu'une forte puissante m'attire loin de là...de lui. J'ai mal...Je disparais chaque seconde un peu plus et je ne peux rien y faire. Mon esprit s'embrouille, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je garde précieusement autour de mon cou, le médaillon et la bague de Sirius priant de tout mon être pour qu'ils m'accompagnent.

_Je t'en supplie mon dieu...laissez moi encore un peu de temps. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de tout lui dire, de lui expliquer ce qu'il doit faire. Je vous en supplie à genoux de me laisser encore un peu de temps pour lui dire au revoir !  
Je ressens des picotements dans tous mes membres...je tremble légèrement. Mes yeux pleurent...  
Mon dieu, je m'en vais...  
Père de tous les enfants, dans un dernier supplice, exaucez ma plainte sauvez les. Sauve le de ses cauchemars, de toutes ses peurs, donne lui le courage de vaincre sa tristesse. Faites qu'il entende le battement de mon cœur, qu'il ressente à quel point il me déstabilise...  
J'ai plus de force...j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend...  
Tout tourne autour de moi...je lutte...trop tard...  
Sirius, je t'aim_

_..._

Voilà comment était composé son journal. Tout le long elle faisait part de ses doutes, de ses craintes. C'était tellement contradictoire de la jeune fille que Sirius avait connu. Elle s'était vidée de toutes ses peurs dans un journal, jouant la femme heureuse devant lui. D'une certaine manière, Sirius était soulagé de la savoir en France. Il était heureux de la savoir loin de tout ça, loin des soucis et loin de lui. Tout cela n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait un rêve et jamais elle ne pourrait l'atteindre ici.  
Sirius étendit ses jambes devant lui. India était loin et à la fois si près de lui. Si présent en lui, dans ses souvenirs. Il replongea de nouveau son regard sur une page du cahier.

_Cher journal,  
J'ai toujours les mêmes images qui circulent dans mon esprit. Le claquement d'une porte, un jet vert qui transperce l'air et leurs deux corps sur le sol. Lily et James étendus inertes sur la terre, une terreur visible sur leur visage puis, un peu plus loin, dans les décombres du manoir, installé dans son berceau, Harry bébé, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Voilà ce qui doit leur arriver, voilà ce qui me hante sans cesse. Sirius est ensuite arrêté, il éclate de rire comme un dément, il est condamné coupable et passe 13 ans à Azkaban. Il est devenu miséreux, il n'est plus qu'une ombre hanté par ses amis. Plus qu'une ombre qui veut se venger. Seulement c'est un dernier combat qui l'attend, un dernier combat qui lui est fatal, porté par la main de sa cousine, un combat qui laisse Remus seul. Il tombe derrière cette arcade, il tombe sans jamais toucher le sol, sans jamais voir un espoir de retour. Tout autour d'eux s'est écroulé. Les maraudeurs ne sont plus ensembles, plus unis comme à Poudlard. Ils ont sombré doucement, sous le coup d'un seul homme, ils ont tout perdu. Suis-je sensé changer tout cela seulement parce que je le peux ? Ne serais-ce pas au dessus de tout ? Le monde en serait il meilleur pour autant ?Ont-ils le droit de survivre au profit des autres et surtout, le voudraient-ils ? J'ai décidé de les sauver parce qu'il m'est impossible de ne rien faire . Après avoir connu leur joie de vivre, après avoir vécu cette insouciance naïve, quel monstre sans cœur serais-je pour les abandonner ? Je demande honorablement avec toute la lucidité que j'aie à ne point me juger. Que personne ne se proclame supérieur à moi pour ne pas avoir jamais pensé changer ainsi l'espace temps. Personne ne sait. Personne ne saura. Jamais dans mes conditions, jamais avec mon expérience et mes vécus, une personne quelconque ne peut point agir. Je demande sans gène, sans honte à ce que un jour vous me pardonniez enfin, pour avoir agi égoïstement et peut être bouleverser le monde. Peut être qu'il en sera meilleur. Peut être qu'il en sera pire. Dans tous les cas, mon choix est fait et c'est sans regret que j'en viens à tout changer. Ce n'est contre personne. C'est pour eux. Pour l'amour et la famille. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être séparé de ses parents. Jamais, un enfant ne devrait souffrir des actes de ses parents. Jamais, un enfant ne devrait souffrir pour les autres. Un enfant doit être protégé, aimé et choyé. C'est ce que je fais. Ce sont des enfants. Nous sommes tous des enfants._

-Sirius?demanda Lily, le regard inquiet.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce doucement et s'approcha de Sirius. James et Remus vinrent à leur tour et s'assirent en rond. Ils regardèrent le journal que Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux. Il leva lentement son regard vers eux.

-Elle l'a fait pour nous. Annonça t-il d'une voix enrouée. C'est pour nous qu'elle a fait tout ça, et c'est à cause de nous que Voldemort règne sans limite.

James soupira et Remus baissa les yeux. Lily se contenta de prendre le journal de India et de lire la page ouvert.

-Je me souviens toutes les fois qu'elle écrivait dedans. Remarqua, nostalgique, James.

Sirius approuva de la tête.

-Je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport. Elle est en France maintenant.

-Vous croyez que nous aurions du mourir ? demanda Lily. Croyez vous que c'était vraiment notre destiné? Et si Harry devait absolument souffrir pour pouvoir vaincre un jour Voldemort?

James la regarda étonné, comme s'il ne la comprenait pas.

-Non ! s'écria Remus. C'est l'amour qui l'aidera. Dumbledore l'a dit. Nous ne devons pas douter maintenant. Tout n'est pas perdu, tout n'est pas irrécupérable. Je conçois que beaucoup de vies ont été sacrifiées et que tout porte à croire que c'est perdu.

-Et comment ? cria Sirius. Comment comptes-tu faire ? Nous n'avons plus un seul pouvoir. Nous n'avons aucun atout en notre pouvoir. Nous ne savons rien ! Si seulement on connaissait le point faible de Voldemort mais même pas ! Nous n'avons rien !

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. Personne ne savait plus quoi dire, leur espoir était tombé dans un gouffre. Ils ne croyaient plus en rien.

Remus se pencha légèrement et attrapa le journal de India. Une feuille en tomba dans un sifflement. Remus stoppa son mouvement et regarda Sirius. Il sembla tout aussi étonné que lui. Il prit la feuille entre ses doigts et la déplia. Elle était recouverte de mots. Sirius la parcourut rapidement du regard puis leva finalement les yeux vers James.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Remus qui avait aperçu une lueur étrange dans le regard du maraudeur. Patmol?

-C'est une liste... articula t-il abasourdi. Une liste sur Voldemort.

Lily sursauta et arracha le papier des mains de Sirius puis lu à voix haute.

-Voldemort. Probablement 7 Horcruxes. Ames Voldemort. Bague S.Serpentard. Journal T.Jedusors. Symboles représentant les quatre maisons(simples suppositions). Kreatur traître. Amulette. RAB. Rogue attention. Surveiller Malefoy fils. Basilic : interroger Mimi Geignarde. Ça continue encore comme ça sur plusieurs lignes. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-A mon avis, déclara Sirius le sourire plus rayonnant que jamais. India vient de nous donner les clés pour vaincre Voldemort. Celles que Dumbledore aurait du découvrir dans l'autre version de notre vie.

Il finit par son sourire charmeur et écarta ses jambes devant lui.

-Tu peux éviter de dire « l'autre version de notre vie » ! déclara James en grimaçant. Ça sonne mal.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, le sourire plus malicieux que jamais puis se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

-Décidément, j'adore cette fille.

-Quelle fille? Demanda une voix féminine.

Sirius se retourna dans un sursaut. Une grande femme lui faisait face, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle portait un tailleur rouge et des chaussures à talon. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient vers les épaules, affinant davantage sa stature.

Elle haussa ses sourcils, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches. Sirius fit une petite grimace.

-Une amie de Lunard. Répliqua rapidement Sirius, apparemment gêné.

La femme observa Sirius de ses iris noirs avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le lycanthrope. Ce dernier acquiesça vivement de la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda rapidement Sirius souriant à la femme. Tu n'étais pas sensée être à Poudlard pour la dernière réunion des profs?

-Ça s'est terminé plus tôt et j'ai décidé de rentrer. C'est Tonks qui m'a dit que vous étiez tous là et je suis venue voir ce qui pouvez vous retenir aussi longtemps.

-Mais rien du tout! S'exclama Sirius. On discutait…entre vieux amis.

La femme opina doucement de la tête, le regard amusé. Elle finit par sourire.

-D'accord. Déclara t-elle. On dîne toujours dehors ce soir?

Sirius approuva de la tête.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

La femme sembla hésiter à répondre avant de prendre la décision de ne rien dire. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme parut surprise d'abord puis radieuse ensuite.

-On descend?

La femme acquiesça et attrapa la main de Sirius. Il descendit les escaliers juste avant de jeter un regard éloquent avec James. Il fallait aller parler à Dumbledore. Lui parler de la liste. Lui parler de India parce que tout pouvait encore changer. Cependant Sirius ne se sentait pas près. Il avait toujours cru que ses sentiments pour India s'était éteint avec les années mais désormais il doutait. Il en doutait cruellement. Il serra davantage la main de Eve, elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Ève Atkins se tenait debout dans sa cuisine à préparer le repas. Au dernier moment, juste avant de partir, ils avaient tous les deux changé d'avis et préféré dîner chez elle. Sirius était en ce moment même assis dans son canapé à boire une bierreaubeure, et observant son album photo. Ève était anxieuse. Combien de fois avaient-ils tous les deux passé une soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre avec comme but finale toujours le même : le lit.

Elle avait rencontré Sirius il y a bien longtemps maintenant pour le connaître suffisamment. Elle l'avait connu à une période où ses relations avec les femmes paraissaient ambiguë. Pourtant tout dans son apparence montrait qu'il était une personne imposante. Tout en lui était séducteur et charmeur. C'est ce qui lui avait plu dès le début, cet air de Don juan. Cependant après plusieurs discussions anodines, elle découvrit un homme distant, comme blessé.

Avec beaucoup de patiences, elle réussit doucement à s'en approcher. Elle découvrit un homme brisé. Il n'avait pas été difficile d'en deviner la raison. Néanmoins après de long mois de persévérance et de douceur, il s'abandonna à elle. Par la suite, ils eurent une relation des plus étrange, se donnant à l'autre dans des moments durs ou lorsqu'ils se sentaient seuls. Eve ne supportait plus cette relation. Elle ne souhaitait plus passer seulement une nuit avec lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme et elle en vint avec le temps à haïr cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Cette fille, qui même après tant d'année, l'empêchait d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec Sirius.

Eve posa son couteau quand elle sentit les mains de Sirius se poser sur ses hanches. Il souffla doucement dans son cou puis déposa un baiser au bord de ses lèvres.

Eve ferma les yeux comme dans un supplice puis s'écarta à regret du maraudeur.

-Non. Attend Sirius.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il paraissait étonné et ne pas comprendre.

-Je croyais que…commença t-il.

-Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Je veux me poser. Je veux d'une relation sérieuse. Je veux des enfants.

Les iris bleues de Sirius la fixèrent intensément.

-Nos aventures ne sont pas saines, Sirius.

Eve serra les dents pour tenter d'arrêter en vain ses larmes. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues du revers de sa main.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ni ce que tu cherches mais je ne me contenterais plus d'une nuit de temps en temps.

-D'accord.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme un aboiement bref. D'accord. Il était d'accord pour tout arrêter comme cela. Ce fut pour Eve comme un coup en plein dans le ventre. Elle s'était attendu à un peu plus d'opposition.

-D'accord ? répéta t-elle pleine d'amertume.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle aurait souhaité rester calme et ne pas montrer ainsi sa déception alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

-D'accord. Répéta t-il toujours aussi calme. D'accord pour une relation sérieuse.

La tête de Eve mit un petit moment pour enregistrer l'information. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond et elle observa Sirius comme s'il lui disait le plus improbable des mensonges.

-Tu es…

-Oui.

Eve ouvrit la bouche mais aucun n'en sortit. Elle la ferma dans un claquement de mâchoire avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau pour la fermer encore. Sirius sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit les mains.

-Tu as raison.

Eve ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Elle était entièrement perdue et ne pouvait se résoudre à enregistrer ce que Sirius avait dit. Ce n'était tellement pas lui… Pourtant quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand elle rencontra sa langue, tous ses doutes disparurent. Elle aimait Sirius Black et elle voulait lui faire confiance. Encore une fois.

**The last glimmer of hope. **

_Londres, Septembre 1999_

Sirius marchait dans la rue d'un pas tranquille vers la maison de Remus. Il était entièrement occupé par ses pensées. Eve venait de rejoindre Poudlard quelques jours avant la rentrée officielle pour régler les derniers points avec Dumbledore et Sirius ressentait déjà son absence dans son appartement. Quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. En fait, Sirius était heureux. Eve était une fille bien qu'il aimait sincèrement. Au début, quand il avait accepté cette relation, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Durant cette soirée, il voyait encore India. En réalité, durant les semaines qui suivirent il pensa souvent à India puis l'oubli revint. Le quotidien se fit de nouveau monotone et Sirius s'attacha à Eve.

Il frappa deux coups à une porte qui s'ouvrit sur Tonks. Sirius baissa les yeux pour voir un tout petit ventre rond apparaître. Il sourit.

-Un garçon ou une fille ? demanda t-il.

Nymphadora sourit.

-Bonjour toi aussi, Sirius. Répondit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser rentrer.

Il fit plusieurs pas dans le hall avant de s'avancer directement vers le salon, Tonks sur ses pas. Sirius dit un bonjour à l'assemblé puis s'assit sur le fauteuil.

-Alors ? insista t-il en regardant la métamorphosage.

-On ne sait pas encore. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il observa la petite troupe d'amis. Remus et Tonks se tenaient sur le canapé juste en face de James et Lily.

-Eve était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard? Demanda Remus.

-Plus excitée qu'une puce. Elle adore l'enseignement.

-Ça lui va bien comme métier. Remarqua Lily.

Sirius acquiesça.

-Honnêtement, j'ai regardé ses cours et nous aurions du prendre « études des moldus » comme options.

-On s'y serait ennuyé. Nota James. On ne peut pas faire de la magie.

-Les moldus sont encore plus ingénieux que tu ne le crois. Et dans tous les domaines.

James attrapa le bras de Lily et regarda sa montre.

-Tu as rendez-vous quelque part, Cornedrue?

-Eleanore est sortie.

Eleanore était le deuxième enfant des Potter. Elle avait deux ans de moins que Harry et possédait le caractère de son père. Elle possédait de grand yeux noirs et des cheveux auburn comme sa mère. James jouait très bien son rôle de père protecteur, qui parfois pouvait être un peu pesant pour une jeune fille de 16 ans.

Sirius rit.

-Ce n'est que ça.

-Que ça? s'offusqua James.

-Mais elle est avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George. Compléta Lily dans un sourire. Et ils sont allés chez Molly, chéri.

-Justement.

-Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Sirius. Il ne va rien y arriver à tes gamins.

Tonks poussa soudainement un cri de compréhension avant d'éclater de rire. Remus sourit, Lily leva les yeux en l'air tandis que Sirius plissa les yeux, complètement perdu.

-Si je récapitule, annonça Sirius, tu ne veux pas que Eleanore soit chez les Weasley…

Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Il avait compris. Les Weasley. Depuis le début des vacances, Eleanore s'était énormément rapprochée des jumeaux, en particulier de Fred, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au regard paternel.

-Fred est un gentil garçon. Nota Remus.

-Beaucoup trop fauteur de trouble. Il a une mauvaise influence.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de son aide, elle a suffisamment hérité de toi. Déclara Lily gentiment.

James grimaça.

-Mais elle est encore jeune…

-Elle a 16 ans. Le coupa Sirius. Toi, à cet age, tu n'en étais seulement à ton premier flirt..

-Mais justement!

Remus sourit.

-A mon avis, intervient Tonks, plus tu lui diras de ne pas s'approcher d'un garçon et plus elle le fera. Je fonctionnai exactement comme ça. Ma mère me disait que ce garçon n'était pas pour moi, alors c'était le coup que je le voulais.

Remus regarda Tonks étonné.

-Si tu préfères James, intervient Sirius, Eleanore réagit exactement comme Lily. Plus tu lui demandais de sortir avec toi, plus tu avais de chance qu'elle refuse…

-Ben voyons! Lança Lily alors que James éclata de rire.

Sirius sourit et se tourna vers Tonks.

-Bon alors… C'est quand que l'on va savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon? Vous avez déjà pensé à un nom?

Tonks poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi persévères-tu à me poser les mêmes questions tous les jours Sirius? Quand je le saurais, je te le dirais!

-Mais c'est pour être sûr de ne pas être encore une fois le dernier au courant de quelque chose.

-Il n'y a pas de risque cette fois-ci. Annonça Remus. Puis laisse-là un peu tranquille avec ça Sirius, veux-tu?

Sirius baissa la tête d'un air un peu coupable.

-Si tu insistes, Lunard. J'arrête.

La porte de la maison claqua. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir puis deux adolescents rentrèrent dans le salon.

-Sirius! S'exclama Eleanor en s'avançant vers lui. Tu avais complètement raison la dernière fois! Et Fred est d'accord avec toi en plus!

Sirius la gratifia d'un de ses plus grands sourires quand il s'immobilisa. Il tourna doucement la tête vers James pour vérifier s'il avait suivi la conversation. Et malheureusement, c'était le cas.

-Dis-moi Harry? Lança-t-il alors. C'est quand que tu attaques ta formation d'Auror?

-Dans trois jours. Répondit ce dernier.

-Tu dois être pressé.

Il acquiesça. Sirius bougea sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, sentant le regard appuyé de James. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire de la part de son ami! Il allait devoir trouver un mensonge satisfaisant. Il savait très bien qu'avouer à James qu'il avait conseillé sa fille à propos de sa relation avec Fred revenait à se lancer un Avada kedavra lui-même.

-Molly et toute la famille va bien? Demanda Remus.

Eleanor secoua positivement sa tête faisant bouger ses boucles auburn.

-Elle passe le bonjour à tout le monde. Mais vous ne savez pas le plus important?

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas tarder à nous le dire…plaisanta Sirius.

-Et bien Hermione a enfin réussi à convaincre Ron de l'accompagner au ministère pour déposer un brevet pour son SALE. Bill et Fleur attendent un enfant. Charlie a ramené une fille Alandra chez sa mère et Ginny a l'intention de convertir Harry à la cuisine.

-Eleanor! Cria Harry. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté d'écouter au porte?

-C'est pas moi! C'est Fred!

Et elle parti dans un grand éclat de rire jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry la suivit furieux.

-Quand je vous dis qu'il a mauvaise influence! S'écria James.

-Que voulait-elle dire à propos d'une conversion à la cuisine? Demanda Lily.

-A mon avis, elle va tenter de lui apprendre quelques trucs rudimentaires. Expliqua Tonks.

-Et bien moi, je lui souhaite bon courage. Annonça Remus. Parce que si Harry est aussi mauvais cuisinier que James, elle aura du boulot.

Sirius croisa le regard de James et se tapa sur les cuisses avant de se lever.

-C'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. Mission spéciale pour l'ordre dans une demi-heure. Maugrey va m'assassiner si j'arrive encore en retard.

James se redressa sur son fauteuil alors que Sirius avait déjà traversé la pièce.

-Attend une minute, Sirius. J'aurai besoin que tu répondes à une question.

-A plus tard tout le monde! Lança-t-il ignorent la remarque de son ami. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Je saurais Sirius. Tu pourras pas m'échapper! Avertit James alors qu'un « plop » retentit dans le hall.

_France, Septembre 1999_

Un an déjà depuis son retour en France. Un an que la guerre prenait une tournure catastrophique. Nous étions en Septembre 1999, dans une petite ville au alentour de Paris. India était assise sur son pupitre depuis six heures du matin et elle écrivait avec acharnement sur du papier. Un an que cela durait. Elle s'était mise directement à écrire tout ce qu'elle savait sur la magie. Elle espérait tant que cela ouvrirait les yeux à la population moldu, qu'ils réaliseraient que les sorciers n'étaient pas des monstres. Elle avait besoin que les gens la croient, elle avait besoin qu'ils comprennent.

Elle avait expliqué à David ce qui lui était arrivé, elle lui avait tout raconté sans omettre un détail, tout révélé. Sa réaction avait été au début très étrange. Il n'avait pas protesté, ni voulu la contredire. Il était resté calme. Il n'avait plus parlé pendant une heure, la fixant comme une dément puis soudainement il avait éclaté de rire. Son rire avait frappé India en plein fouet comme une insulte. David n'avait en réalité rien compris. Il avait par la suite pris la décision d'emmener India chez un psychologue. Ils en visitèrent des dizaines sans aucun résultat positif pour elle. Les médecins en vinrent tous à la même conclusion. Les sorciers l'avaient ensorcelé pour leur cause. Tout le monde la prenait pour une folle mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ce fut ainsi que India se plongea dans l'écriture. Elle écrivit, écrivit et écrivit pendant des heures sans manger, sans parler, sans dormir. David avait jugé bon de l'arrêter dans sa lancée. C'était alors dans des yeux suppliants et larmoyant qu'elle lui narra encore une fois, mettant tout son cœur dans son récit. Elle voulait qu'il la croit.

Commencèrent ensuite des journées où elle lui parla pendant des heures, lui dicta des anecdotes, l'encouragea à lui faire confiance. Pendant des mois elle travailla à tout lui révéler, à tout lui décrire, si bien que vers le mois de décembre, juste avant noël, il consentit à supposer que tout cela pouvait être vrai. Il consentit à la comprendre et à la voir autrement. Elle n'était plus une échappée du monde sorcier, envoûtée par n'importe quel sort. C'était une jeune fille brisée qui se battait pour une cause qu'elle croyait juste. Elle sortit trois livres durant cette année là, trois livres qui firent jaser toute la France pendant des mois. Trois livres qui pour certains étaient un tas de chiffon, pour d'autre une révélation. Trois livres documentant le monde sur la sorcellerie. «_Le monde sorcier_». «_Lord Voldemort et sa quête_». « _Moldus et sorciers cohabitent_ ».

Pourtant malgré ses efforts, aucun changement ne se produisit. Les gens avaient peurs. Ils ne se sentaient plus en confiance. Il avait enfin trouvé un responsable à tout leur malheur.

India écrivait un dernier livre, un livre plus personnel, un livre qu'elle ne voulait pas vendre. Celui là était pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. C'était son trésor, son seul attache.

India traversa la cuisine et prit un grand verre d'eau dans sa main droite, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle avait finalement fini ce livre, elle l'avait mené à bout. Elle soupira doucement, soulagée d'une certaine manière.

C'était comme un adieu, un remerciement. Sa façon de tourner définitivement la page et de s'accrocher ainsi au présent. « _Les maraudeurs »_. Un recueil d'une année magique.

India s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira doucement le rideau pour observer dehors. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la terre, les voitures et le toit des appartements. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la rue. Pas un chat, pas un humain, pas la moindre trace de quelque chose de vivant. Et tout était ainsi depuis plus d'un an. La guerre en Angleterre avait aussi percutée les Français mais d'une manière différente. Le monde sorcier s'était révélé aux moldus pour les avertir du danger régnant en Grande-Bretagne. C'est alors que tout le monde avait entendu pour la première fois le nom de Lord Voldemort mais l'effet produit par sa prononciation était tellement étrange à ce que India avait connu, qu'elle en fut troublée. Il n'y avait pas cette expression effrayée sur le visage, ni cette lueur fantomatique dans leur yeux. Les français dépourvus de pouvoir magique, les gens qui comme India ne pratiquait pas la magie, avait rejeté le monde magique. Une chasse au sorcier avait à nouveau commencé comme lors du Moyen-âge, les considérant tous comme des terroristes.  
India était désespérée par ces comportements et malgré ses livres rien n'avait changé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. India traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. David franchissait le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, les bras chargés de sac de course.

-Il en reste encore deux dans ma voiture. Informa-t-il. Tu peux y aller s'il te plait?

India acquiesça et s'avança vers la porte.

-J'ai posé les clés sur le meuble. Cria-t-il de la cuisine.

India les attrapa d'une main et ouvrit la porte de l'autre. Elle sortit de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers. Une fois hors de l'immeuble, le froid la transperça violemment. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de manteau et serra ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se tenir chaud. Elle marcha dans de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la voiture puis ouvrit la malle. Deux gros sacs, remplis de nourritures étaient posés côte à côte. India se pencha pour les attraper. Elle les tira vers elle quand un bruissement de vêtement attira son attention. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle sans rien apercevoir d'anormal. Elle attrapa à nouveau ses sacs, en posant un sur le sol pour pouvoir refermer la voiture puis le pris à nouveau. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, souhaitant rapidement se mettre au chaud. Pourtant, arrivée devant la porte,elle se stoppa. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et observa encore une fois l'horizon. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle fixa les alentours attentivement comme si elle recherchait quelque chose de précis. Une sensation étrange l'accompagnait et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Un bourrasque lui fouetta le visage. India commença à trembler légèrement toujours incapable de bouger. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le silence régnait sur le parking, aucune voiture ne circulait sur la route. Tout était calme. Et pourtant, elle avait cette sensation étrange d'une présence dans les environs. Elle ne se sentait pas observée mais n'avait pas l'impression d'être seule. C'est une impression très insolite et pourtant déjà vécu. C'était comme si des fantômes s'agitaient autour d'elle, des fantômes dont elle ne pouvait voir la forme, ni le visage.

Le poids des sacs commençaient à peser et à couper les doigts de India qui ne s'en souciait guère. Un sentiment de terreur dominait tout le reste. Elle était intérieurement terrifiée sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment l'expliquer.

Brusquement un crissement de pneu retentit au coin de la rue. India tourna la tête et vit une voiture blanche traverser la rue à toute allure avant de freiner brusquement pour tourner. Sa manœuvre échoua et la voiture alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Une deuxième surgit alors et ralentit en passant devant la voiture accidentée. Une main sortit par la fenêtre et tira deux coup de feu avant de s'éloigner dans un grondement de moteur.

India se figea devant la scène. Elle lâcha ses sacs et se jeta sur l'interphone.

-Quoi? Grogna la voix de David.

-Appelle les flics et les pompiers. Vite!

Elle sauta les trois marches du perron et s'élança vers la voiture accidentée. Du sang recouvrait le pare brise, des morceaux de verres couleurs rouges sondaient le sol et le klaxon hurlait, brisant le silence.

India ne s'approcha pas davantage et fut vite rejointe par David et quelques voisins alertés par le bruit.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que les secours arrivent. Les policiers délimitèrent une zone par une banderole et les pompiers commencèrent à extraire le corps.

India regardait à côté de David, légèrement à l'écart quand un homme s'approcha d'eux.

-Lieutenant Marot. La dame là-bas m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez téléphoné. Annonça le flic d'une voix bourru en s'adressant à David.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête. L'inspecteur était plus petit que lui, court sur patte, des épaules larges et avait deux gros yeux au centre de son visage. Il donnait l'impression d'être un vautour à la recherche de charognes.

-Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je suppose?

-En réalité non. Déclara posément David.

-Non? Vous voulez dire que…

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'appeler. Intervient India. J'étais dehors quand l'accident est survenu.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux puis tourna son regard vers India, la détaillant de haut en bas sans la moindre gène.

-Ce n'est pas un simple accident. On lui a tiré une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Il y avait une deuxième voiture. Avoua India.

L'homme ne releva pas sa phrase et fit signe à un flic de s'approcher.

-Vérifie qu'il n'y ai aucun journaliste parmi tout le monde puis renvoie chacun chez soi. Lui ordonna-t-il. Quant à vous, suivez-moi.

Il avait montré India du droit avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'enfoncer parmi les autres policiers jusqu'à un camion.

India le suivit sans rien dire lançant un regard rassurant à David. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu et comment toute la scène s'était déroulée. India raconta avec tous les détails qu'elle se rappela et son récit était assez complet. Malheureusement, l'inspecteur ne semblait pas satisfait et assez mécontent du fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier le genre de la deuxième voiture. Après plusieurs tentatives d'identifications grâce à des photos, le flic abandonna.

-J'aurais besoin de votre nom, prénom et votre numéro de téléphone dans le cas où nous aurions besoin de vous contacter. Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un carnet et un crayon.

India l'attrapa et écrivit ce qui lui était demandé. Ses doigts étaient tout engourdis et elle réalisa qu'elle avait froid. Elle n'était pas mieux couverte que tout à l'heure. « Si je tombe pas malade après ça, j'ai vraiment de la chance » pensa-t-elle. Elle rendit le bloc-notes au lieutenant Marot.

-India McGrégore? Lut-il. C'est vous qui avez écrit tous ces bouquins sur la magie?

India hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

-Ils vous ont pas encore enfermé?

India serra des dents et fit signe d'ignorer la remarque. Un pompier s'approcha d'eux.

-On a réussi à le sortir. Dit-il. Il est vraiment dans un triste état…

Le flic acquiesça la mine grave.

-C'est comme toute cette histoire… Sale affaire! Envoyez le corps à la morgue le plus rapidement possible. J'veux coincer cet enfoiré!

Le pompier opina de la tête avant de crier des ordres à ses gars. Le lieutenant se tourna vers India et la congédia d'un geste de la main.

-Si on a d'autre questions, on vous appelle.

India tourna les talons.

-Ben, moi aussi je vous remercie de votre coopération! Murmura-t-elle d'un ton sanglant.

Soudain un homme passa devant elle puis un deuxième. India s'arrêta pour laisser passer la civière. Posé dessus se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine année. Il avait les yeux fermé, le teint gris et ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis longtemps. Un trou de plusieurs millimètres trônait entre ses deux yeux. India eut un hoquet de dégoût à sa vue.

-Fermez moi ce sac! Beugla la voix du lieutenant après avoir croisé le regard apeuré de India d'un air de mépris.

Les pompiers s'exécutèrent rapidement et alors qu'ils remontaient la fermeture vers son visage, India eut un sursaut. Durant une seconde, une toute petite seconde, elle crut apercevoir Sirius. C'était comme un message qu'il lui avait envoyé malgré les distances qui les séparaient. Et India en trembla de peur. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Sirius. Elle le savait, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle.

-India? Tu vas bien? Mon dieu, mais tu es toute blanche!

India leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de David. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. Des larmes coulèrent alors doucement le long de ses joues. David la prit par les épaules et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la maison. Durant le trajet, India ne parla pas et une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur le canapé et ne bougea plus. Elle était effarée, totalement pétrifiée.

_Londres, Septembre 1999_

-Black! Résonna la voix de Maugrey. Black!Répond, Bon sang!

L'auror fit un tour sur lui-même la baguette, haut levée. Son œil magique s'agitait dans tous les sens, regardant dans tous les horizons.

-Il n'est peut être pas encore arrivé! Supposa une deuxième voix. Eleanor disait qu'il devait rendre visite à son père aujourd'hui.

-Non. J'ai contacté James il y a dix minutes. Déclara Maugrey. Et il était parti depuis longtemps déjà. Black!

La voix de Fol'Œil résonna mais aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour.

-Tu as essayé de le contacter? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme opina positivement de la tête. Les traits de son visage était tirés et crispés.

-Rien. Il ne répond pas.

Le vieil auror scruta encore minutieusement les lieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

-Arthur. Continua-t-il. Contacte James et Remus. Il y a un problème. Dit-leur que Sirius a disparu.

_France, Septembre 1999_

-Non, non et non! Bon sang India, mais tu entends ce que tu dis?

David se tenait debout, le dos à la fenêtre et les mains appuyées contre le rebord.

-C'est complètement insensé! souffla t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

India était toujours assise sur le canapé, la tête baissée, appuyé contre ses deux mains. Elle avait cessé de pleurer bien que son estomac soit toujours aussi contracté.

-C'était un mirage, India. Reprit David d'un ton plus conciliant. Un simple mirage du à la fatigue. Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors presque plus pour finir ton livre et… Tu t'inquiètes trop.

Elle secoua négativement de la tête, avec un air paniqué sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à oublier ce visage. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour. Sirius avait besoin d'elle. Il n'allait pas bien. C'était une chose qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle ne réussissait pas à expliquer. Et pourtant, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle même, c'était comme un appel.

David vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa une main amicale sur son genoux.

-India, on ne peut pas partir en Angleterre comme ça sur un coup de tête.

-Ce n'est pas un coup de tête! S'indigna t-elle avec rage.

David la regarda mal à l'aise.

-On ne peut pas envisager de se rendre en Angleterre avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment simplement parce que tu crois que cet homme…

-Sirius.

-seulement parce que tu crois qu'il est en danger. C'est inconcevable!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui se passe là-bas?

-Je sais tout ce que tu as bien voulu me dire India. Avoua t-il. Mais pour être honnête, la raison n'est pas vraiment là. Je veux bien te croire quand tu m'assures que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des montres, parce qu'après tout ils existent et même si, il y a deux ans je t'aurais ris au nez. Je veux bien te croire quand tu m'assures que tout ce que tu racontes depuis un an est vrai, que tu as vécu tout ça. Mais j'ai du mal à réaliser comment tu peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à une personne, aussi précieuse te soit-elle, alors qu'elle vit à des lieues d'ici!

Il se tut, laissant le temps à India d'assimiler ses paroles.

-Je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles, et cette année fut stressante aussi, je te l'accorde. Mais on ne peut pas retourner en Angleterre, India. Tu dois te reposer et apprendre à vivre à nouveau. S'il te plait, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, alors fait le pour Sirius. Parce que s'il t'aimait vraiment comme tu le prétends, c'est ce qu'il voudrait pour toi.

David parlait d'un ton calme et apaisant souhaitant la rassurer alors même qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien.

-Je dois retourner en Angleterre. Répéta India d'une voix tremblante.

Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient beaucoup plus ternes, accentuant son teint grisâtre. Ses yeux étaient éteins et remplis de larmes qu'elle ne réussissait pas à contrôler. Ses épaules affaissées, le dos courbé ainsi que son menton qui touchaient sa poitrine lui donnait cet air pitoyable des grandes héroïnes fatiguées des épreuves de la vie.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Murmura t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Alors explique moi.

India inspira profondément et leva vers David un regard suppliant. Il avait sur le visage un air de compassion. Elle eut un baume au cœur à le voir ainsi, près d'elle. Il essayait de la comprendre, de la guider alors qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle repensa à ces derniers mois, où il avait supporté avec elle l'hostilité de la population. Il avait même décidé la croire sur parole seulement parce qu'elle assurait que c'était vrai. Et pourtant, elle le connaissait, elle savait très bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais que c'était juste pour elle. Et à cet instant précis, elle aurait encore une fois voulu lui raconter, tout lui exposer et elle aurait même été tenter de lui expliquer ce sentiment presque douloureux qu'elle ressentait.

India se souvenait de Sirius comme si elle l'avait vu la veille pour la dernière fois. Son visage, ses expressions et même son rire étaient encore ancrés en elle. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui malgré ses efforts. C'était devenu une obsession… Elle voyait encore son regard la déshabiller quand elle avait traversé son salon un matin de juin. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était que hier quand il avait posé pour la première fois ses mains sur ses hanches nues. Et à chaque fois, elle avait des frissons dans tout le corps à cette simple pensée. Elle ne réussissait pas à l'oublier et ne se sentait pas capable de l'oublier. Il était presque présent en elle.

India se leva doucement pour aller se poster face à la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors quelques minutes. Les pompiers et les policiers étaient déjà partis. Les lieux avaient été nettoyés et la neige était à nouveau blanche et propre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-India…supplia David.

Elle se retourna et planta ses iris violets dans les siens.

-Et si c'était Cris? Ou Stella?

-Quoi?

-Je dois aller en Angleterre David. Non, en fait je _veux_ me rendre en Angleterre. Parce que même si j'ai tort et que Sirius va bien, je veux m'en assurer.

-Et tu ne peux pas lui envoyer un courrier ? l'interrompis t-il.

Elle secoua vigoureusement de la tête.

-Un temps de guerre? Se moqua t-elle. Et même si la lettre lui parvenait, tu crois qu'il dira la vérité? Il voudra me tenir à l'écart!

-Justement! Renchérit David. Il ne voudrait pas que tu ailles te mettre en danger ! C'est ça qu'il voudrait alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Au moins pour lui.

-Parce que je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'il y a deux ans!Cria t-elle hystérique.

David se redressa, fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-David. J'aime Sirius. J'aime son côté Dom Juan, son air arrogant, son apparente confiance en lui. J'aime cette force de caractère qui émane de lui, son sourire quand il taquine James ou Remus, ses plaisanteries parfois exaspérantes. Il m'irrite avec ses comportements puériles, son machisme et cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il a d'être aimée par presque toutes les filles. Mais j'ai aussi peur de ses crises de colères quand il est effrayé, de ses regards assassins envers ses ennemis, de cette noirceur qui l'habite souvent. Mais c'est tout ça, Sirius. C'est pour lui que je veux partir. Parce que j'ai ce sentiment qu'il lui ai arrivé malheur. C'était comme si une main contractait mon cœur en insérant ses ongles à l'intérieur. Et ça fait mal. A la mort de Cris, j'ai rien pu faire…

-C'était un accident. Intervient David d'une voix froide. Et tu le sais. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Je sais…

Elle poussa un long soupir comme si cela se révélait être un supplice.

-C'était un accident…C'était que des accidents…Pour mes parents, Stella et pour Cris. Pourtant, à chaque fois, durant les mois qui ont suivis, c'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à serrer mon cœur entre ses mains dès que j'avais un instant de bonheur, comme pour me punir.

-India, ce que tu racontes…

-Ce que je raconte c'est que je ne veux pas avoir à culpabiliser encore une fois. C'est peut être aussi un accident pour Sirius, peut être même va t-il très bien, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, David. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre normalement avec ce doute. Je retourne en Angleterre.

David fixa India. La détermination dont elle faisait preuve l'étonnait. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis et ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement mais elle se tenait désormais droite. David ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder. Au fond de lui même, une petite voix lui disait de la retenir, de l'en dissuader. David savait que rien de tout cela ne finirait bien. Il poussa un soupir.

-D'accord. Murmura t-il. D'accord.

* * *

Voilà... Bien, j'avoue que votre avis m'interresse beaucoup alors surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!  
Merci de m'avoir lu.

Bisous

Lisiane.


	2. Les fantômes du passé

_D'abord, je me m'excuse pleinement et sincèrement de ces cinq mois d'attente! Et je sais en tant que lectrice à quel point cinq mois ça peut être long._

_JE ne cherche pas particulièrement à vous donner des excuses pour cette attente mais je tiens quand même à m'expliquer. En plus de trois histoires que je gère à la suite (deux sur Fan fiction et le monde de Harry Potter, la troisième étant une fiction inventée avec une amie.) j'ai eu une période « révision » qui s'est suivi par une longue période de « page blanche ». (Le manque d'inspiration est le pire qui puisse arriver…)._

_Enfin, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et qu'elle vous fera oublier ces cinq mois._

_L'histoire se met doucement en place et je vous prie de ne pas m'écorcher seulement parce que Eve est toujours avec Sirius dans ce chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions à travers vos reviews !!_

_Bonne lecture._

_Et je remercie ces 10 personnes pour me suivre dès le prologue. 10 reviews c'était beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais._

_Alors merci à :_ **Elise, melooo, sirius07, Catherine Broke, marion86, Ewillan, Cassiopee008, Elayna Black, naelhia, léa**

**Chapitre 1 :Les fantômes du passé.**

Le départ pour l'Angleterre s'avéra beaucoup plus compliqué qu'India l'avait imaginé. D'abord, elle réalisa que le Royaume-Uni était véritablement coupé du monde, plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ensuite, peu de Français et sorciers étaient enclin à aider qui que se soit à s'engouffrer dans ce pays.

Malgré ses constatations assez décourageantes, la détermination d'India n'en était pas moins affaiblie. David, sans grand enthousiasme, l'aidait. India remarqua que son ami avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Il était devenu téméraire. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en discuter, il se renfermait sur lui-même et refusait toute communication. Si bien qu'India décida de reporter à plus tard le problème.

A partir de l'instant même où David avait prononcé son accord, India s'était activée. Ses bagages était déjà prêts et reposait dans un coin de l'appartement, près de la porte d'entrée. Elle sortait tours les jours dans les rues sorcières pour tenter d'intercepter une personne apte à l'aider? Elle se dirigeait la plupart du temps dans des ruelles assez sombres, où les contrebandiers, bandits logeaient. Quand David apprit où elle se rendait chaque jour, lui qui d'ordinaire restait dans l'appartement, décida de l'accompagner. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Ils errèrent ainsi durant une semaine, sans plus de résultats? Chaque sorcier qu'ils rencontraient, affirmait être des honnêtes personnes qui ne pouvaient faire confiance à des moldus. Et à chaque fois, India devait dissuader par un regard, David de se jeter au cou de leur interlocuteur.

Jusqu'au jour, où au milieu de la deuxième semaine, ils rencontrèrent un vieux sorcier. Lorsqu'India croisa son regard, son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Elle eut durant toute la discussion la désagréable impression d'avoir rencontré le double de Mondigus Fletcher, version française.

Il leur confia d'une voix qui empestait le vin que leur seul unique chance de rejoindre l'île était de se faire passer pour des moldus. Puis il leur tendit une carte, jetant des regards anxieux dans tous les sens. India attrapa le bout de papier d'une main tremblante alors que le vieil homme disparaissait déjà à travers la foule.

India jeta un regard sur l'inscription. Il y avait un nom et une adresse.

Monsieur François Parvis.

Rue du 4 septembre

2ème arrondissement

Paris.

-On sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Confia David.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux, dans la même journée, jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Ils atterrirent devant une grande maison, au style romain. David appuya sur la sonnette à droite de la porte. Ils attendirent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une femme, âgée dans les cinquante et soixante ans, apparaissent par l'entrebâille.

-Puis-je vous aider? demanda t-elle d'une voix aimable.

Elle resta néanmoins cachée derrière la porte, seule sa tête restant à découvert.

-Nous cherchons Monsieur François Parvis. Déclara India.

-C'est mon mari, avoua la femme méfiante sans vouloir davantage leur ouvrir la porte.

-Pourrions nous lui parler? demanda David. C'est important.

Le femme sembla surprise par tant d'impatience perçu dans la voix de son interlocuteur et ne se résigna toujours pas à les laisser rentrer.

-Pourquoi? interrogea Mme Parvis, hésitante. Mon mari n'a rien fait de mal !

India jeta un coup d'œil rapide à David avant de s'avancer doucement.

-Nous ne souhaitons pas vous effrayer…commença t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. J'ai besoin de l'aide de votre mari. C'est vraiment important, s'il vous plait.

-Cécile? fit une voix grave, provenant de l'intérieur? Qui est-ce?

La femme referma brutalement la porte laissant David et India seuls sur le seuil. David haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Très classe comme manière de demander aux gens d'aller se faire voir. Ironisa t-il. J'y penserai la prochaine fois que le propriétaire frappera à notre porte pour nous parler du paiement.

India sourit.

-On fait quoi maintenant? interrogea t-elle. On part?

David secoua négativement la tête.

-Pas question. On reste. Ils finiront bien par sortir.

India fixa la porte. C'était depuis des jours, sa seule et véritable piste pour retourner en Angleterre. Si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, India ne savait vraiment plus comment faire, ni où continuer ses recherches.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, doucement. Mme Parvis apparut cette fois-ci entièrement. C'était une grande femme, mince, élancée. Elle portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir accentuant ses généreuses formes.

-Mon mari peut vous recevoir. Fit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée bien qu'une certaine anxiété déformait les traits de son visage.

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison.

-J'ai presque cru que j'allais devoir sortir notre tente. Plaisanta David.

-On devrait peut être rentrer. Proposa India.

-Oui, allons-y! renchérit David. Je suis pressé de voir à quoi ressemble le mari!

India se permit un sourire en coin tout en se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir ce changement de comportement de son ami. Elle pénétra alors dans la maison, David la suivant de près.

-Par ici. Annonça la voix grave.

India se tourna vers l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots et se figea à sa vue.

-Surprenant? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ?

India ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme lui coupa la parole.

-Non, ne dîtes rien. Je fais toujours cet effet là.

India ne préféra pas répondre. M.Parvis la scrutait d'un regard perçant. Il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, sans jambe. Il avait la peau étonnement blanche, des cheveux blonds platines, presque blanc et un regard bleu à la limite du transparent.

-Veuillez excusez ma femme. Elle n'a pas confiance en beaucoup de personne. Confia t-il. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Il montra le canapé face à lui. David et India prirent place calmement.

-Alors, comme ça vous aimeriez que je vous aide? interrogea t-il d'un ton détaché.

-Oui, dit India. On nous a dit…

-On? coupa le maître de la maison. Qui ça « on »?

-Un homme… Un sorcier, en fait. Précisa India optant pour la franchise. Il a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

L'homme ne sembla pas du tout, le moins du monde inquiet à l'entente du mot sorcier, contrairement à presque tous les moldus.

-Beaucoup de personnes me recommande, en effet. Sorcier ou pas. Je suis un excellent magistrat malgré ce physique, sans vouloir vous paraître prétentieux.

-Nous ne cherchons pas un avocat. Déclara India.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi, je peux vous aider. Répliqua t-il aimablement.

India regarda David, l'appelant à la rescousse.

-Nous aimerions nous rendre en Angleterre. Intervient David.

Monsieur Parvis siffla d'admiration.

-Bon courage! On dit que l'île est devenue une vraie forteresse.

-Vous allez nous aider! affirma David.

-Moi?! S'étonna l'homme. Je ne suis qu'un simple homme de loi, je ne peux vous aider à traverser la manche. En revanche, si vous souhaitez attaquer quelqu'un en justice…

-Mais on nous a dit que vous pouviez nous aider! coupa India, dans un élan désespéré.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on vous dit, mademoiselle.

Le silence s'installa. Monsieur Parvis en profita pour examiner davantage ses invités. Certes, ils n'étaient pas des sorciers sinon dès le début de l'entretien, il aurait eu droit à les voir agiter sous son nez leur vulgaire jouet en forme de bâton et qui crache de temps en temps des étincelles. Pourtant, ces deux jeunes gens l'intriguaient au plus au point.

-Dîtes moi, finit- par demander, pourquoi vouloir aller en Angleterre alors que tout le monde souhaite en sortir? Ou du moins semble vouloir fuir?

India ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais David la devança.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse t-il? Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un simple homme de lois.

Monsieur Parvis sourit, amusé.

-Simple curiosité.

David se leva et attrapa India par le bras.

-Nous allons pas vous déranger davantage, Monsieur. Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps.

Il entraîna India devant lui et lui souffla à l'oreille au moment où elle s'apprêtait à protester.

-Laisse tomber. Chuchota t-il

-Vous êtes bien jeunes. Remarqua l'avocat.

David ne se retourna pas. Il continuait d'avancer. Soit l'homme disait vrai, soit il les testait. Dans tous les cas, David ne pouvait pas laisser India dévoiler tous ses secrets. D'ailleurs, cette dernière commençait à voir tous ses espoirs réduits à néant ;

-Et si j'étais celui que vous cherchiez? clama alors François Parvis.

David s'arrêta, se retenant de sourire. Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Vous l'êtes? demanda t-il.

Monsieur Parvis scruta David d'un regard pénétrant. Ses yeux clairs semblaient voir à travers le garçon. David, bien qu'impassible en apparence, était mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant.

-Asseyez-vous. Ordonna t-il finalement sur un ton autoritaire.

0o0o0o0

Eve était assise sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, un tas de copies posés sur la table face à elle, et un crayon la main droite. Voilà des heures qu'elle corrigeait ces copies sans pause. Ça lui occupait l'esprit, chassant toutes vilaines pensées. Elle leva un instant son regard vers le lit à sa droite. Sirius y était étendu, les yeux fermés, sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Deux semaines qu'il état inconscient. Deux semaines longues et pénibles.

Eve poussa un soupir d'impuissance. Elle avait appris la nouvelle par courrier. Un hibou avait frappé à la fenêtre de sa salle de classe, en plein milieu d'un cours. Seulement quelques mots avaient été griffonnés.

_« Sirius blessé. Incident. Rejoins St Mangoust. Vite »_

James avait signé précipitamment en bas. Eve se rappelait encore de ce sentiment brutal qui l'avait pris à la lecture du mot.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé. C'était Remus qui l'avait retrouvé. Il gisait inconscient, caché derrière un buisson, du sang dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux. Sa baguette avait été retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin coupée en deux.

Aucun guérisseurs n'était capable de déterminer clairement ce qu'il avait. La seule chose sur laquelle il tombait d'accord était le fait qu'il avait reçu un violent coup sur la tête, d'où sa perte de conscience. Cependant, rien n'expliquait ce prolongement de deux semaines. Rien.

« C'est peut être volontaire. Dans certains cas, ça arrive. avait expliqué le guérisseur.

-Que voulait vous dire? s'enquit Eve.

-Et bien, il a été découvert, parfois, que certains patients se plongent dans un coma temporaire. Leur inconscience veut ainsi les protéger d'une grande souffrance.

-Mais Sirius ne souffre pas…était intervenu James. Sa blessure à la tête n'est pas dangereuse…C'est ce que vous nous avez dit.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet. Approuva le guérisseur. C'est ce qui laisse son cas si étrange… On peut penser qu'il a une blessure interne plus importante…Mais nous devons effectuer plusieurs test pour la trouver et…

-J'ai entendu parler de travaux qui tente de mettre en cause a psychologie. Coupa Eve, se souvenant de cet article qu'elle avait lu il y a plusieurs semaines.

Le guérisseur opina.

-J'ai plusieurs collègue qui ont fait allusion à une douleur davantage morale.

-Pardon? s'exclama James.

-Tout ceci ne sont que des hypothèse, Mr Potter…prévint le sorcier. Néanmoins, on pense que chez certaines personnes, une douleur morale, longtemps enfouie ou un événement passé particulièrement douloureux et perturbant qui refait surface, peut être la cause de ce traumatisme. C'est, dans la plupart des cas, du à un incident, comme celui de votre ami. Le coma viendrait du fait que Mr Black ne soit pas encre capable d'admettre un fait.

Le guérisseur s'était tu. Il avait eu face à lui des visages si étonnés et traumatisés qu'il préféra rajouter avec un sourire rassurant :

-Mais tout ceci relève d'hypothèses. Et pour être franc, je préfère me tenir au fait.

James avait vivement approuvé. Mais Eve avait l'estomac qui se contractait au souvenir de cette discussion. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier pourtant les mots du guérisseur ne cessait de revenir. Et à chaque fois, elle éprouvait de la colère… une colère aveugle et violente. Elle ne pouvait que lier ces mots avec cette femme. Cette inconnue que Sirius avait eut tant de mal à oublier. Mais l'avait-il _vraiment _oublié ?

Eve se sentit à nouveau impuissant.

-Quelle est cette mine grave? déclara une voix. Les copies sont si mauvaises que ça?

Eve tourna brusquement la tête vers le nouveau venu, puis l'ayant reconnu lui sourit. Remus rentra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il jeta un regard peiné à Sirius.

-Toujours rien? interrogea t-il.

Eve secoua négativement la tête.

-Je suis sûre que s'il pouvait se voir dans cet état là, il se réveillerait sur le champs.

-Et il irait crier à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'on lui ôte ce bandeau de la tête qui lui donne l'air d'un vieux soldat aigri. Plaisanta Eve.

-Ce qu'il est forcément ? ajouta Remus amusé.

-Et adieu le mythe de Sirius Black !

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard moqueur avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de lui. Reprit Eve légèrement plus sérieuse, l'air honteuse. Il ne peut même pas se défendre.

-Tu pourras te repentir quand il sera réveillé. déclara Remus. J'ai vu une seule fois Sirius malade et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas le plus adorable des patients, loin de là. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Seul Lily réussit à le faire sortir de son désespoir.

-Même pas cette fille dont vous parliez dans le grenier ?

Remus se figea et se tourna lentement vers Eve, le regard surpris.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous pensiez sincèrement que personne ne connaît son existence en dehors de vous quatre ?

Remus ne dit rien, incapable de parler.

-Tout le monde sait que Sirius a connu une fille qui lui a brisé le cœur. Tout le monde le sait. Mais moi, je sais aussi qu'il y a bien plus que cela. Je le ressens.

Eve se tut et observa Remus. Il regardait Sirius l'air peiné. Eve avait tant envie de lui crier cette haine qui la démangeait mais elle voulait surtout comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? demanda t-elle.

Remus se tourna vers elle.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? interrogea t-il d'une voix faible. Tu as raison.

-Qui connaît la vérité ? voulut–elle savoir.

Remus inspira fortement.

-Sirius, James, Lily, Dumbledore, et moi. Peut être aussi Maugrey. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître toute l'histoire. Beaucoup savent des brides seulement.

Eve s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je veux savoir. Dit-elle simplement.

Remus leva vers elle, un regard désolé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

-Il ne le fera jamais! cria t-elle une once de colère dans la voix. Tu le sais parfaitement Remus. Et James non plus.

-Il n'y a que moi, c'est ça? fit le loup garou avec amertume. Le plus faible.  
Eve secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, Remus. Il n'y a que toi, parce que tu es le seul à avoir véritablement avancé, tu es le seul qui puisse comprendre que tous les secrets finissent par se savoir.

-Lui as-tu déjà demandé ?

Eve secoua négativement la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Tu dois d'abord le faire.

-J'ai essayé! s'emporta t-elle. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre. Tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point je tremble qu'il me quitte. Depuis ce jour où il a décidé à avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi, je ne cesse d'avoir peur qu'il parte. Encore plus qu'avant. Cet homme qui est là, couché sur ce lit, je l'aime depuis la première fois. Et tout est parfait entre nous! Pourtant, je ne peux pas supprimer cette impression de marcher sur une ombre. Elle nous hante. Elle est toujours entre nous. Et je la hais, Remus. Je la déteste à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je la déteste pour réussir à me mettre le doute sur les sentiments de Sirius.

-Il t'aime Eve. Coupa Remus d'une voix grave.

-Je sais. Mais elle aussi. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi il … Il y a moi, d'un côté. Il y a elle de l'autre. Je suis la bouée de sauvetage. Elle, c'était la première. Il y a elle et vous…Le même passé. Puis il y a moi, seule.

-Eve! s'écria Remus. Tu doutes de nous? Tu penses que l'on ne t'apprécie pas?

Remus semblait sidéré. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle.

-Non, je ne doute pas. Dit-elle. Mais, je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareil ? interrogea Remus à la fois abasourdi et en colère. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà fait sentir que…

-Non !non !non !non ! fit-elle. Je le ressens! comme je la sens elle, qui s'accroche à Sirius.

Eve laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et lâcha un long soupir d'abandon. Comment lui faire comprendre? Elle se leva et s'approcha de Sirius. Elle arrangea les couvertures et lui remit en place une mèche de cheveux.

-Elle s'appelle India. Déclara alors Remus.

0o0o0o0o0

India et David se tenaient debout, appuyés contre un mur. Ils attendaient patiemment. Ils avaient finalement pris congé de Monsieur Parvis, trois heures après que ce dernier leur eut expliqué un plan très détaillé. India et David avaient donc rejoint leur appartement, prirent dans une valise leur nécessaire et avaient fermé l'appartement. India ne s'était pas attardée longtemps, son appréhension grandissant au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Désormais, ils attendaient sur le port. Un capitaine les ferait embarquer sur son bateau. David travaillerait comme cuisinier et India comme bonne à tout faire.

Le bateau devait transporter des cargaisons de ravitaillements pour les anglais. C'était l'un des rares encore fonctionnel. Lors du voyage du retour, il était rempli de réfugiés anglais. Mr Parvis les avait longtemps prévenu que rien ne lui permettait d'assurer leur sécurité durant ce voyage. « La plupart des bateaux disparaissent à l'approche des côtes. » avait-il expliqué.

India avait perçu un léger tremblement chez David mais il avait acquiescé avec force.

-Regarde là. Chuchota David en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

India dirigea son regard là où David lui indiquait. Un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, la barbe hirsute s'approchait d'eux. Il ne semblait pas avoir dépassé la trentaine alors que sa démarche et son allure était celle du vieux combattant, intouchable. A son approche, India serra davantage son sac contre elle.

-India et David? demanda t-il d'une voix claire et puissante.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête silencieux, tandis que le marin les observa méticuleusement.

-Bien jeunes…Marmonna t-il. Enfin bon, tant que vous payez.

-Payer? s'exclama David avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait de demander de donner sa peluche fétiche.

L'homme leur adressa un regard méfiant puis croisa furieusement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas passer gratuitement? lança t-il, les jaugeant du regard.

-On nous a jamais parlé d'argent! s'offusqua David ;

-Peut être. Reprit le capitaine sur le ton de la conversation. En tout cas, c'est pas avec des services que je vais nourrir ma famille. C'est pareil pour les Anglais qui embarquent là-bas. Guerre ou pas guerre, faut bien se nourrir.

David regarda furieusement le matelot.

-Ça fera 100 francs.

-Quoi? s'étrangla David.

-Et par personne. Ajoura le capitaine en regardant alternativement les deux. Sinon, vous restez sur le quais.

David regardait l'homme, les yeux exorbités. Il était totalement scandalisé qu'il en perdit l'usage de la parole. Il paraissait sur le point d'envoyer balader méchamment le passeur quand India tendit une masse de billet. Le capitaine rangea rapidement l'argent dans une poche de son pantalon puis leur fit signe de les suivre avant de s'éloigner.

Alors, David se tourna vers elle, à moitié-consterné, à moitié-choqué.

-100 francs chacun! 100 francs!

India savait à quel point cela l'horrifiait de dépenser une telle somme avec seulement la petite bourses qu'il avait pu emmener avec eux.

-Il faut que l'on traverse la manche. Trancha t-elle. A moins que tu n'aies une barque sous son tee-shirt, on n'a pas le choix.

0o0o0o0o0

India. Son nom ne cessait de résonner dans la tête d'Éve depuis que Remus lui avait raconté son histoire. Leur histoire.

Elle restait assise sur son fauteuil et fixait un point invisible sur les couvertures qui couvraient Sirius.

India.

C'était comme si Éve venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Mais un rêve qui continuait de la hanter.

Elle comprenait, désormais. Elle comprenait certaine de ses réactions. Elle comprenait vraiment tout. Cette découverte, au lieu de la soulager, venait d'ouvrir une blessure brûlante en elle. Et cette intuition, ce petit malaise qu'elle ressentait en présence de James, Lily, Sirius et Remus prit enfin forme. Ce n'était pas dans son imagination que tout se jouait. C'était réel. Il y avait toujours eu le fantôme d'India qui etait placé entre elle et eux.

Voilà d'où venait cette distance qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle n'était pas India. Elle ne venait pas du futur et n'avait pas sauvé leur vie. Et Sirius…

Cette pensée lui fit davantage de mal.

Elle l'avait su mais se l'entendre dire était encore bien pire.  
Sirius l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé comme n'importe qui. Il avait voulu l'épouser. Elle. India. Il l'avait aimé et…peut être qu'il l'aimait encore.  
Le cœur d'Éve devint lourd. La douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine était si forte. Tout cette réalité qu'elle avait tant voulu connaître était désormais comme un poison qui l'infectait peu à peu.

Les sentiments de Sirius à son égard étaient devenu flous. Elle n'entendait plus que le prénom d'India qui résonnait dans sa tête. C'était devenu un cri puissant.

Remus observait Éve inquiet. Elle avait le visage blême, les yeux fixes. L'expression de son visage était entre le désespoir et l'abandon. Ses mains tremblaient, posées sur ses genoux. Remus doutait du bien fait de sa révélation. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

-Éve…Murmura t-il.

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix et leva la tête vers lui. Son regard était rempli d'une immense tristesse. Et alors, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Remus la serra contre elle et attendit patiemment. Éve ne pleura pas longtemps et quand elle se détacha du loup garou en s'essuyant les yeux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce et Tonks s'exclama d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

-Lily, tu aurais du y penser, voyons!

La scène se figea alors.

Le sourire de James s'évanouit. Tonks et Lily s'immobilisèrent. Éve avait les yeux rougis.

-Quoi? demanda James, inquiet, regardant successivement Sirius et Éve.

Éve s'écarta de Remus puis se leva. Elle fit un geste pour s'approcher de Sirius mais s'éloigna finalement vers le fond de la salle.

James la suivit du regard alors que Lily s'approcha du lit de Sirius comme pour venir vérifié qu'il était bien vivant.

-Il respire. Souffla t-elle rassurée.

Elle tourna alors son visage vers Rémus et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Lily cligna des yeux puis porta ses iris émeraudes sur Éve, le visage toujours blafard. Elle l'observa, regarda Rémus, jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius puis retourna son attention vers Éve. A chacun de ses mouvements de tête, Lily perdait peu à peu les couleurs de son visage.

-Quelque chose est arrivé? interrogea James, en regardant toujours Éve, inquiet.

Le professeur de Poudlard hocha la tête de droite à gauche, très lentement. Remus se leva alors que Tonks le rejoignit.

-Remus? demanda t-elle.

Remus posa son regard sur sa femme dont les traits du visage laissaient paraître son inquiétude. Il leva les yeux et regarda James droit dans les yeux.

-Je lui ai tout dit. Annonça t-il d'une voix claire.

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre.

-Quoi? s'écria t-il, furieux. Je croyais que l'on devait se taire! On était tous tombés d'accord là dessus, non !

-C'était il y a des années maintenant, James. Éve a le droit de savoir.

James secoua furieusement la tête.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Il avait le doit de choisir…

-Il ne l'aurait jamais fait! coupa Rémus d'une voix toujours calme. Et tu le sais.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. James et Rémus se regardaient. Éve fixait un point invisible. Tonks tentait de comprendre la conversation et Lily observait Sirius, toujours endormi.

-Il faut arrêter d'en faire, un tabou. Reprit Rémus.

-Alors, tu serais prêt à en parler? s'exclama James.

Rémus acquiesça la tête.

-Je le suis depuis un moment, Cornedrue. Et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il m'a été finalement facile d'en parler à Éve. J'ai l'intention de l'expliquer à Tonks.

-Tout? interrogea James d'une voix étrange.

Rémus lui lança un regard noir.

-Tout. Répéta t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil à James puis à Rémus, désemparée.

-Il a raison, James. Intervient Lily, aussi blanche qu'Éve. Nous devons parler.

Elle s'avança près de son mari, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-On ne peut pas continuer à se taire. Continua t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. On peut pas vivre en ignorant notre passé. Le jour où on a arrêté de prononcer son nom pour éviter à Sirius de souffrir, on a fait une erreur. India fait partie de nous, maintenant. Et puis, ça ne nous concerne pas seulement. Il y a Harry…

-On laisse Harry en dehors de tout ça! clama James.

Lily s'immobilisa.

-On ne peut pas james. Reprit-elle doucement. Tout tourne autour de lui.

James observa Sirius.

-On attend qu'il soit sur pied, alors. Déclara James. On attend qu'il aille mieux puis on lui dit notre intention. Il sera d'accord si on lui dit que c'est pour Harry.

James opina à la fin de sa phrase comme pour se convaincre de ses dernières paroles.

-D'accord. Dit Rémus. On attend son rétablissement complet avant de lui en parler.

Lily parut soulagée. James souffla.

Rémus attrapa la main de Nymphadora et sortit de la salle après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Éve retourna s'asseoir à sa place sans jeter un regard à Sirius et continua de corriger ses copies.

-On est désolé, Éve. Murmura Lily.

0o0o0o0o0

Le voyage d'India et David s'était assez bien déroulé dans l'ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux effectués leur travail sans avoir de trop grande difficultés. Le bateau n'avait pas non plus disparu mystérieusement à l'approche des côtes. Néanmoins, India était fort heureuse de toucher la terre ferme. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du quai. Le mal de mer l'avait pris rapidement au bout de quelques heures seulement.

-Ça va mieux? interrogea David en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je déteste la mer. Gémit India.

David sourit tendrement. Il lui prit son sac.

-Allez viens. Mon capitaine préféré nous a trouvé un contact sorcier.

India inspira un grand bol d'air mais l'odeur du poisson lui donna la nausée. Elle se décida tout de même à suivre David et bientôt finit par rejoindre un petit bar à quelques mètres du port.

-Bienvenu en Angleterre. Déclara un jeune garçon à la peau noire et au visage rayonnant derrière ses dreadlocks. Je m'appelle Lee Jordan et je ne suis ce que l'on peut appeler votre couverture.

Il nous adressa un long soupir.

India s'immobilisa. Elle connaissait ce nom. Elle avait toujours été enchantée de lire ses commentaires à propos des matchs de Quiddich. Elle les trouvait hilarants.

Lee les accompagna jusque dans une rue étroite puis sortit une vieille chaussette de la poche de son pantalon.

-Porteloin. Annonça t-il. Je suis arrivé à m'en procurer un… Vous connaissez ?

India acquiesça et Lee parut soulagé.

-Celui là n'est pas légal? interrogea David.

Lee regarda David d'un air innocent.

-C'est important?

-Pas du tout. Avoua David dans un sourire.

Lee leur fit signe de poser leur doigts sur la chaussette et presque immédiatement, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite pièce sombre. A en regarder de plus prêt, il s'agissait d'un petit salon.

-Et voici votre demeure. Annonça Lee en désignant la pièce de la main. Certes ce n'est pas le confort de Poudlard, mais c'est quand même pas mal… Mince, c'est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas Poudlard en tant que Moldu.

-Cracmol pour moi. Rectifia India sans ajouter qu'elle connaissait même très bien Poudlard.

Lee fit une grimace.

-C'est encore pire. Asseyez vous.

India et David s'installèrent lentement sur le canapé que Lee leur désigna de la main. Le sorcier vient s'asseoir sur la table basse face à eux, le visage grave.

-J'ai rendez-vous bientôt, alors ne m'interrompez pas. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important.

India et David opinèrent. Lee hocha, satisfait.

-On m'a dit, très rapidement, que vous veniez de France et j'avoue que malgré ma curiosité, la raison de votre folie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment dans l'immédiat. Vous devez connaître quelques petites choses sur l'Angleterre. Un mage noir très puissant a pris au fil de ces dernières années de plus en plus de pouvoir. Et sans vous raconter tous les détails, certes passionnants mais un peu long, il faut savoir que depuis quatre ans environ, il s'installe un peu partout avec ces mangemorts. Il fait ça de manière très discrète et sans jamais se montrer. Du moins pas encore. Il y a des détraqueurs un peu partout, ce qui rend tout le monde affreusement déprimé, et des mangemorts sont infiltrés dans presque chaque établissement. Enfin, tout est confus. La chasse au moldu ou né-moldu est déclaré, sans être officiel… Et tout ça, seulement parce que Dumbledore est encore là! Dans tous les cas, il serait imprudent de crier partout votre statut. Un conseil donc pour tous les deux : restez discret et vous éviterez les ennuis.

« Ensuite, cet appartement est le vôtre. Vous avez deux chambres, une cuisine et une salle de bain. J'ai mis des objets magiques qui peuvent vous être utiles dans l'armoire du couloir…une cape d'invisibilité, Bombabouses, Pralines Longue Langue. De la même manière que je vous couvre, vous faîtes de même avec moi.

Lee s'autorisa un bref sourire.

-Un appartement toujours vide dans ces instants de troubles est un peu suspect surtout si une petite communauté de trois personnes s'y retrouve de temps en temps. Ça fait un peu complot. Donc, surtout ne paniquez pas si deux rouquins rentrent, d'accord? Super! Maintenant, je dois y aller.

India avait écouté tout ceci d'une oreille distraite. A peine Lee sortit qu'India se leva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas? déclara David l'attrapant par le bras.

India leva les yeux.

-Tu as entendu ce que Lee a dit?

-Mais on le savait déjà, tout ça! dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

0o0o0o0o0

Éve déposa sa dernière copie sur la pile. Elle avait fini par tout corriger. Elle rangeait tout dans son sac qu'elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Elle se leva et s'approcha alors du lit de Sirius toujours inconscient. Elle lui frôla la joue du revers de la main.

Elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle poussa un petit soupir puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius semblait serein ainsi allongé. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête? Savait-il qu'Éve était venue?

Éve sortit doucement de la chambre se demandant si Sirius pensait toujours à India. Et aussi douloureux que cela était, elle connaissait la réponse.

-Tu pars? demanda la voix de James.

Éve leva le regard et croisa celui de James. A côté de lui, Remus la regardait inquiet.

-J'ai cours. Expliqua t-elle.

James hocha la tête.

-Je t'appelle s'il se réveille.

Eve haussa les épaules et s'éloigna dans les couloirs. James et Remus la suivirent du regard.

-Je suis un vrai crétin. Confia James. Je me suis comporté comme un enfoiré tout à l'heure!

-Ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu manqueras de tact, annonça Remus doucement. Allez, viens…

Ils s'avancèrent vers la chambre de Sirius. Remus se faisait encore du soucis pour Éve. Elle était totalement désemparée.

-Sirius va m'écorcher vivant quand il apprendra. Murmura Remus en jetant un œil à son ami toujours couché dans son lit.

James donna une tape dans le dos et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

O0o0o0o0

India sortit dans la rue. C'était un petit coin moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle marcha pendant vingt minutes avant de trouver un arrêt de bus. Elle alla au chaudron baveur avec l'intention de poser des questions au barman quand elle se ravisa. Un interrogatoire n'était pas la bonne solution surtout si Tom avait déjà vu la même jeune fille, au même âge, il y a 21 ans de cela.

La porte du chaudron s'ouvrit et un sorcier en sortit.

-Excusez moi! L'interpella India. Vous avez fini avec le journal?

Elle désigna de la tête la gazette qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le vieil homme la détailla quelques secondes puis la trouvant probablement jolie, accepta de lui tendre le journal. India le remercia et s'éloigna. Quand elle commença à lire elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Un accident faisait la une. Beaucoup de disparitions étaient relatées. India n'y prête que peu d'attention jusqu'à ce que le nom Black lui saute brutalement aux yeux.

India se pencha pour mieux lire.

« L'auror Sirius Black, blessé il y a deux semaines dans des circonstances bien étrange, est toujours à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Les guérisseurs restent perplexes quant à la date de son réveil et semblent incapable de nous fournir davantage d'informations. »

India relut l'article plusieurs fois, cherchant des indices qui n'y était pas. Les mots dansaient dans son esprit. Sirius. St Mangouste. Blessé.

Alors, comme si elle semblait se réveiller, elle froissa le journal entre ses mains et le jeta dans la première poubelle. Elle prit enfin le chemin de l'hôpital des sorciers qu'elle avait déjà emprunté une fois, avec Lily.

Elle retrouva les lieux exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'approcha de la réceptionniste et lui demanda la chambre de Sirius.

La femme se pencha vers elle, détaillant ses vêtements du regard.

-Vous êtes un parent? interrogea t-elle, suspicieuse.

Une bouffée de chaleur remplie India avant qu'elle n'acquiesce doucement.

-Votre nom?

-Pardon? s'exclama India, la panique commençant à naître. Heu…Lavande Brown.

La femme haussa un sourcil puis finit par inscrire le prénom sur un morceau de parchemin avant de lui indiquer la chambre.

India prit l'ascenseur, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine. La panique ne l'avait pas quitté mais au contraire semblait s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

Quand elle reprit sa marche, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'India avait la mauvaise impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir debout.

La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres… Encore trois pas…

India posa ses doigts sur la poignées puis les retira brusquement comme si elle venait de se brûler.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle jeta un regard par la vitre encastrée dans la porte et aperçut James et Remus, assis, près de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Ils semblaient jouer au échec. India tourna lentement la tête. Le pied du lit apparut, les couvertures…

Enfin, elle le vit. Allongé, comme endormi.

Toute la tension qu'India avait accumulée jusqu'ici s'évanouit soudainement. Elle se sentait soulagée. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer Sirius, comme hypnotisés.

0o0o0o0

James fronça les sourcils. Remus avait toujours été très fort au échec. Beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Il hésita puis décida finalement de déplacer sa dame.

-Tu as raconté à Tonks? Questionna James levant vers son ami un regard interrogateur.

Rémus fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

-Echec et mat. Annonça t-il en couchant le roi de James.

James poussa un soupir d'abattement.

-Je devrais penser à une nouvelle tactique.

-Il serait temps. Confia le loup-garou. Tu as la même depuis ta cinquième année.

Rémus s'étira puis jeta un œil Sirius.

-Je lui ai tout raconté juste après vous avoir quitté. Avoua Rémus.

-Même pour Sarah?

-Même pour Sarah. Répéta t-il.

-Et alors?

Rémus poussa un long soupir.

-Elle a comprit que c'était il y a longtemps. Elle a même dit « je ne m'attends pas à ce que je sois la première. ».

-Mais… ?

-Mais elle pense que nous avons tord de ne rien dire. En fait, elle est plus en colère de notre silence que d'autre chose.

James fit une grimace de douleur et Remus prit une mine peinée.

-J'espère qu'elle ne t'obligera pas à dormir sur le canapé. C'est horrible. Confia James.

-Et il sait de quoi il parle. Grogna une voix.

James et Remus sautèrent sur leur pied et s'approchèrent du lit où Sirius avait ouvert les yeux, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sirius…

-Par pitié, James, ne vient pas me contredire ! coupa Sirius. Je suis encore souffrant.

Remus sourit franchement tandis que James lui donna une petite tape contre l'épaule.

-Comment tu vas ? interrogea Remus.

-Aussi neuf que si je venais de naître. Dit Sirius en levant les yeux vers son front.

-Et si vous m'enleviez cet horrible bandeau qui doit me donner l'air d'un vieux soldat fini?

Remus éclata de rire.

-Quoi? s'étonna Sirius.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste une plaisanterie avec Éve.

-Sur mon sujet? s'offusqua t-il. Vous plaisantez sur mon lit de mort?

-Heu… Tu n'es pas vraiment mort. Remarqua James avec un sourire.

-Allez-y! Moquez vous de moi! Vous aurez eu l'air malin si j'étais mort!

Rémus observa Sirius, en haussant un sourcil, le sourire sur les lèvres.

-On dirait un enfant gâté. Nota t-il.

Sirius ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et parcourut la pièce du regard.

-Même pas un comité d'accueil?

James regarda aussi la pièce.

-C'est qu'on ne savait pas vraiment quand tu allais revenir parmi nous, Patmol. Expliqua James.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines exactement. A une heure ou deux près.

Sirius porta sa main à sa tête.

-Par la barbe de merlin… Ça fait une éternité.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand India rentra à l'appartement, elle le trouva vide. David avait probablement décidé de sortir. Elle s'appuya contre un mur du couloir et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait encore son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira. Elle devait se calmer…

Au moment où Sirius avait ouvert la porte, elle avait entendu la voix bourru de Maugrey. Elle s'était caché juste à temps pour voir l'auror passer en compagnie de la réceptionniste. Elle avait rapidement quitté l'hôpital.

India ouvrit l'armoire du couloir et s'agenouilla. Elle fouilla dans le carton et y trouva une grande cape dont Lee avait parlé. Elle l'attrapa et la plia pour la mettre au fond de son sac.

India alla ensuite jusqu'au salon et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

Elle avait toujours la vision de Sirius dans son esprit. Elle ne savait plus très bien quoi penser, tant de choses se bousculant dans son esprit.

Sirius était désormais beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait sa propre vie, peut être même une femme. Elle savait tout cela… Pourtant, elle ne réussissait pas à enlever l'image du jeune homme de 18 ans de son esprit.

Elle porta la main à son cou et retira une longue chaîne dessous sous pull. Elle regarda le médaillon et la bague, côte à côte, avec un immense poids dans l'estomac. Ces instants avec Sirius paraissaient à la fois si loin dans ce présent là, mais si ancrés en elle, que la douleur en était plus vive. India ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'elle le savait vivant. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir voulu venir… Elle s'était mise en danger ainsi que David.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter et d'un geste précipité, elle cacha sa chaîne son sous pull.

David pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas déterminé. Il s'installa face à India et déposa devant elle un pile de journaux. Il y en avait quelques uns moldus mais la plupart portait le titre « la gazette. »

-Où as-tu trouvé tout cela?

-Ici et là. Répondit-il en chassant la question d'une main. C'est scandaleux! Clama t-il alors avec force. On nous traite comme des moins que rien! Je suis allé faire un tour dehors après que tu sois sortis et… Lee a entièrement raison! En plus du mot moldu que je trouve déjà très insultant, on nous considère comme des parasites! S'ils pouvaient nous écraser comme des vulgaires mouches, ils n'hésiteraient pas!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda t'elle.

David gonfla la poitrine dans un accès de colère puis désigna les journaux d'un bref signe de la main.

-Ils insinuent ou nous traitent comme leur inférieur! Pour eux, notre but principal est de les exterminer. Ils en sont encore à cette histoire de sorcières brûlées au bûcher! Ils disent de ne pas hésiter à avoir recours aux oubliators! C'est bien ceux qui nous efface la mémoire, c'est ça?

India acquiesça prudemment et David continua sur le même ton.

-Ils nous effacent la mémoire! Et après ils s'étonnent qu'on ne leur fasse pas confiance!

David secoua la tête, comme si la simple pensée qu'on touche à sa mémoire l'insupportait.

-Puis il y a aussi pleins de disparitions de sorciers né-moldu, comme vous dîtes. dit-il avec dédain. Ce gouvernement est complètement fou.

-C'est parce que Voldemort est derrière tout ça. Assura India. Il doit presque tout contrôler.

David agita la tête comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Le vieux psychopathe! Tu sais, tu m'a bien raconté que l'ordre du phœnix tentait de les combattre?

India opina.

-Et bien, ils sont classés comme « organisation interdite ». J'ai lu ça quelque part. Ils recherchent activement chacun des membres sans vraiment savoir qui ils sont! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

-Sirius en fait partie. Confia doucement India.

David sauta sur son chaise.

-Au fait, tu l'as vu?

India hocha la tête.

-Et? S'impatienta David. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Il était à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

India haussa les épaules.

-J'y retourne demain.

David la dévisagea mais n'insista pas davantage. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds en rentrant. Il en sortit un pistolet qu'il fit glisser sur la table basse jusqu'à India.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça? S'exclama India en reculant. Et d'ailleurs où l'as-tu trouvé?

David pris un air fier.

-A trois rues d'ici. Déclara t-il. Et j'en ai eu deux pour un très bon prix. Le marchant n'a pas posé de questions. C'était presque aussi simple que s'acheter un crayon dans un supermarché.

-Range-moi ce machin. Dit India, froidement.

La vue de cet objet lui donna des frissons. Une détonation résonna loin dans son esprit.

-Pas question. Fit David. Puis celui là, c'est pour toi.

Le visage de India perdit ses couleurs.

-Il est hors de questions que je le prenne. Dit-elle sur un ton froid. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait m'être utile !

David parut choqué.

-Et bien tu peux t'en servir, par exemple. Si nécessaire.

India secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Des coups de feu résonnaient dans sa tête, comme de vieux fantômes surgissant d'un cauchemar.

-David…murmura t-elle suppliante. Je ne peux pas.

-Si, tu peux. Trancha t-il sévèrement. Oublie Cris et prend cette arme, bon sang!

-Mais…

-India! s'écria David. Tu me l'as dit toi même! Le psychopathe et toute sa clique de détraqué sont des tueurs!

-Et des sorciers! Que crois-tu que l'on peut faire avec ça?

-D'accord, peut être que dans un duel, face à face, on a aucune chance! Mais retiens bien une chose, India. C'est qu'avant d'être des sorciers, ceux sont des hommes. Et une balle en pleine tête devrait résoudre le problème!

India regarda le pistolet sur la table.

-Je ne sais même pas m'en servir.

-Oh, ça ce n'est pas très compliqué. Tu appuies sur la détente après avoir visé. Déclara David comme s'il parlait d'une recette de cuisine. C'est un chargeur automatique.

India attrapa l'arme qu'elle souleva. Elle la contempla quelques minutes puis finit par le ranger au fond de son sac sous le regard soulagé de David.

0o0o0o0o0

Lily Potter et Molly Weasley étaient confortablement assises autour de la table de la cuisine du terrier.

-Comment va Sirius ?demanda Molly.

-Mieux, je suppose. Confia Lily dans un sourire. Il se plaint déjà. Monsieur veut ci, monsieur veut ça. Monsieur veut quitter son lit. Monsieur veut qu'Ollivandeur lui répare sa baguette.

-On ne lui a pas dit qu'Ollivandeur a disparu?

Lily secoua la tête.

-Pas encore. Il serait bien capable de se lever pour aller vérifier lui même.

Molly s'autorisa un bref sourire.

-C'est tout de même incroyable qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. S'exclama Mrs Weasley. Et cette jeune femme qui s'est fait passé pour Lavande Brown? On a des nouvelles?

Lily poussa un soupir.

-Aucune. La réceptionniste est incapable de nous la décrire « une femme banale avec des yeux encore jamais vu » d'après elle. Mais elle ne nous dit pas en quoi ses yeux sont si étranges! James assure n'avoir vu personne et Maugrey pense tout de suite à un mangemort.

-Forcément. Approuva Mrs Weasley.

-Il va avertir le professeur Dumbledore puis on a pensé à installer un auror devant la chambre où cas où…

Molly parut inquiète.

-Tu ne crois pas que le gouvernement se doute pour l'ordre?

-Oh si, il s'en doute mais il n'a pas de preuve. On est trop proche de Dumbledore pour ne pas faire partie de l'ordre. Mais pour l'instant, le doute ne suffit pas.

-Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Lily haussa les épaules, le visage inquiet. Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge de Molly. Toutes les flèches indiquaient « en danger de morts », depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas rassurant.

Molly sortit sa baguette et en quelques gestes fit apparaître deux tasses de thé devant elle. Elle en tendit une à Lily.

-Je ne dors presque plus. Confia Mrs Weasley, jetant un œil vers la fenêtre.

On pouvait voir plusieurs tête rousses et quelques brunes voler sur des balais.

-Dès que je ferme les yeux, je les vois tous morts.

Lily acquiesça.

-Je sais.

La voix d'Harry leur parvint, criant des ordres.

Lily pensa à la prophétie… Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle impliquait pour son fils. Et aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, elle revit le visage d'India qui la fixait, inquiète. Elle leur avait permis de survivre mais si elle devait mourir pour qu'Harry réussisse sa tâche?

-Je sais qu'ils sont courageux mais ils sont encore jeunes? murmura Molly.

Lily tourna la tête vers Molly.

-Ce qui m'effraie le plus Molly, c'est de savoir que nous serons pas toujours là pour les défendre.

Lily regarda Harry dehors. Il était si à l'aise sur un balai, comme James, si ce n'est plus. Lily avait depuis longtemps raconté à ses enfants ses années à Poudlard, sa relation avec James. Sirius n'avait jamais raté une occasion pour leur narrer leurs escapades nocturnes et toutes leurs bêtises. Oui, Harry et Eleanore connaissaient parfaitement leur passé. Excepté celui avec India. Ils ont tous tu son prénom. Ses enfants avaient eu une enfance choyée, paisible. Rien n'avoir avec ce qu'India avait dit.

-Tiens, regarde. Déclara Molly en lui faisant glisser un morceau de parchemin vers elle. Lily détacha son regard d'Harry pour le porter sur le bout de papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est. Demanda t-elle d'une voix étrange, presque contenu, après avoir lu.

-Arthur l'a ramené du boulot. Il disait qu'il y en avait une dizaine dans la cabine téléphonique, côté moldu.

Lily jeta encore un coup d'œil au papier, un sentiment de mal être naissant en elle.

-« Lord Voldemort pille. » Lut-elle. « Lord Voldemort tue. Il frappera votre famille. Restez sans agir, c'est tuer votre fils. Osez dire : ça suffit ! »

-C'est direct comme attaque. Commenta Molly.

Lily leva les yeux quelques secondes vers Mrs Weasley, le tein livide, puis les porta à nouveau sur l'inscription.

Elle prit le parchemin entre ses mains tremblantes.

« Lord Voldemort pille. Lord Voldemort tue. Il frappera votre famille. Restez sans agir, c'est tuer votre fils. Osez dire : ça suffit ! ». Sarah Stowell.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Remus rentra en compagnie d'Eleanor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table.

-Alors comment va Sirius? demanda Harry.

Remus sourit.

-Il est déjà mécontent. James est resté avec lui. Il attend l'aurore que Maugrey a envoyé. Lily?

Remus observa Lily qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son parchemin. Elle était livide. Les enfants commencèrent à se disputer sur le match de quiddich qu'il venait de jouer et Mrs Weasley dut les faire sortir.

-Lily? répéta Remus.

Elle leva vers lui un regard effrayé. D'une main chancelante, elle lui tendit le morceau de parchemin.

Remus y jeta un œil. Il parut plus vieux que d'habitude. Son teint changea brusquement. Ses yeux s'éteignirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Molly une fois qu'elle eut viré tout le monde de la cuisine.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au deux amis, alternativement.

Remus froissa le papier dans son poing puis sourit à Molly.

-Rien. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Quand il prononça ses mots, il fixa Lily droit dans les yeux. Elle acquiesça doucement et esquissa un sourire.

0o0o0o0o0

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit dès que James quitta la pièce. Il n'adressa qu'un bref signe de la main à l'auror qui était sensé de le surveiller. C'était un sacré coup à son orgueil de se retrouver dans ce lit d'hôpital sans parler qu'il avait désormais un _« protecteur_. ». Cette idée le répugnait.

Il était fatigué. Il appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller dans un soupir las. Il ferma les paupières. Un éclair vert le rata de peu. Un rire hystérique retentit dans ses oreilles. Puis un prénom. Isabelle.

Sirius ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son cœur battait très vite. Un bourdonnement remplaça sa vision. La migraine le reprit. Il tenta de ce concentrer sur ce dont il se rappelait en vain. Il voulait comprendre.


End file.
